Izrazz the Shadow
Biography Izrazz grew up not knowing his parents, and was bullied and rediculed for being a Shadow. but Hallow was kind to Izrazz and defended him. and soon they became friends. but Izrazz, because of his natural instincts, became obbsessed with Hallow over time and wanted him to be his mate. but Hallow rejected his feelings and didn't like Izrazz that way. In desperation, Izrazz bit him and mated with him multiple times; even when Hallow met another dark and had a family, Izrazz' lust still burned for him until he met Jarian. Izrazz doesn't use his powers that often, because he never liked to fight ever since he was a kid; Izrazz is known for his insane personality and playfulness. if someone is talking about him, he can sense it and might teleport to that area where said person is discussing things about him. although Izrazz and Vellich's relationship was very complicated, somehow they became the closest of friends. Izrazz told Vellich about Spark, and Vellich told him that she had fallen in love with another girl. this shocked Izrazz, since Vellich was supposedly straight. Vellich explained that this woman, named Khloe, loved her and was great friends with her and asked Vellich to be her wife. Izrazz was happy for her, and he became close friends with Khloe; Izrazz is also sort of a health nut. he is annoyed with seeing people eat junk food, and will replace it with his own subsitute, making them eat a healthier version of whatever they tried to consume; when Izrazz was a preteen, he was put into an art school, where he learned to paint. Omega was very proud of Izrazz, since he was the best artist in the whole school; at the time Izrazz was in the Underworld, and was told by a Underworldian citzen that there were innocent prisoners still suffering by his father's hand, this made Izrazz return to the castle. he freed several prisoners, but some were in love with Izrazz and wanted to be his mate; Izrazz liked them too but explained that he was engaged to someone already, and promised to be loyal to his husband. they were sad, but the understood his point. he took the prisoners home and protected them from Omega. Powers Izrazz can possess many things; as he likes to pop out and scare people; he can also shape shift a little. he can also turn invisible and teleport, but he has a very strong power he inherited from his father called "Storm of rebirth" that can wipe out a whole planet, but to this day, he has never tried it out. Friends Izrazz has never had friends, exept Jarian and Hallow. he met Jarian when he was a toddler, learning how to use his tentacles. Family Izrazz' parents are Omega and Jade. he has one brother named Sage, and a baby brother named Apollo. Love life Izrazz has always loved Hallow, and probably always will. but before he met Hallow, he met Jarian. Izrazz began to have an obsession for Jarian at the age of 14 and mated with him. he risked his own life for him and took care of him by feeding him, and making sure he was healthy. one night, they found a newborn shadow egg in the forest where they usually play. Izrazz decided that they should take care of it since its parents didn't want it. they took care of the egg, and jokingly Izrazz called Jarian the "mommy" and he was "daddy". they saw how couples in the Shadow world raised their eggs, so they made sure to talk to it and cuddle up to it at night so it was warm and secure. Jarian's father however, thought that Izrazz was harming the egg and would harm his son, so he took Jarian home to scold him and punish him. he then went back to Izrazz and used a power to strike him, unaware that it erased all of his memories. confused and afraid, Izrazz then went to the Nega world beach to live with some octopi. they took good care of him until he was old enough to live on his own. many years later, Jarian was taking a shower in a waterfall and Izrazz saw him. he thought he was cute and wanted him to be his mate, so he grabbed him and started kissing him. Jarian looked at him and cried, he missed Izrazz and seeing him again made him happy. they mated and had an egg together. before the egg hatched, Jarian went off to war and was killed by an army of mobians. they tortured him and then chopped off his head. Izrazz found him and was heartbroken. he is upset since the baby will never know thier other father. four days later the egg hatched; it was a boy and he decided to name him Arley. much later on, Izrazz met a popular Shadow wrestler named Alex at the Shadow bar. the two talked for few days, and Alex told Izrazz that he wanted to mate with him. this made Izrazz excited and nervous, so he and Alex later on mated at the Shadow beach. Alex bit Izrazz' neck and had also got him pregnant. one night, Izrazz spied on Alex at a bar and found out that he was only using thier relationship to become popular. this made Izrazz' heart shatter and he lost it. he broke up with Alex and went to the Solar realm to escape his father, who he was annoyed at. he met 2 Solars, Spark and his brother; they were nice to Izrazz even though he pushed them away. eventually Spark and Izrazz mated, and Izrazz bit his neck. this frightened Spark because Solars despise the Shadow race, and his whole family would shun him. Izrazz told him it was ok and took him back to the castle with him, where Spark had the egg; when Omega found out, he was furious. this angered Izrazz and he left the castle without Spark. he named thier baby Sione. Category:Villains Category:Shadow Category:Homosexuals Category:OCs That Are Dating Category:Males